harmony_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Z (Player Character)
Z (Born F9-940) is a Sarmanian-Ballastrian Bard. He is known for creating the Arcadian drones, discovering the finnan magic system, dethroning the king of Kyrina, rebuilding Kitia after Evelyn's attack, accidentally orchestrating Evelyn's attack on Kitia, and fathering the world of Grand Arcadia. Story Childhood Z was born to a rich, intelligent, curious, privileged family in the state of Harmony. He was raised by his father, an Archwizard, and his uncle, an inventor. His sister was extremely gifted in illusion magic. Adventure Z was tasked to delivering an encased Joses to his Uncle's laboratory, in order to study its strange properties. His caravan was intercepted by Kyrinian guards, who later decided to attack the laboratory. During the battle, Z ran an experiment that would later allow him to detect any sort of magic in finna. Before any fighting occured, Jesper, a friend of Z, moved him and the case's guardian to a temple in Leviny. That night in Leviny, Finna was battered with devastating winds originating from a colossal eagle. Z masterfully surfed the wind gusts in order to reach the JoJo at the top of the temple. There, Z mistakenly received high-level administrative access through DoJax's obsolete security system to a small dimension that would become known as Arcadia. Through a series of blunders, he unknowingly resurrected 2 ancient races of people and populated the JoJo with them, and then made them immortal and sped their passing of time by a factor of 65,536. Z decided to keep the JoJo, which made people in Leviny angry, so he ran away. 2 days later, he made himself home in a large village known locally as "Port". He decided to create drones to watch him while he improved his magic detectors, which he called "Miz Detectors". After producing the Miz detectors he received contact from Arcadians via an implant they placed in his ear. He learned about their feud with the Ballastrians and negotiated a peace between them. After the Ballastrian growth he befriended Lucian, who taught him how to play with time. A tiny dragon warned him not to do it anymore. Z accidentally revived Miya, and fought and destroyed her infant form, which possessed him briefly. QRD Z had a run-in with QRD, a member of Alpha, where he stole her ring with his new drones. Drones Z improved his drones in a sort of improvised way, adding functionality, psychic input, voice commands, fractal placement, various material changes, and various maintenance and specialization features. The drones were instructed to self-replicate if they were idle. Z spent the majority of this in quiet study, learning the properties of magic. Dismantling Finna When there were enough drones to study the entire world, Z instructed the drones to give him a general analysis of how the world works. They scattered outward and traveled back to port, creating databases full of metrics. At this point, Alpha introduced scanners to send information from the data repositories back to Alpha for further study, unbeknownst to Z.